


I'm not saying I am (but)

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: In honor of the clique exploding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler discovers something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not saying I am (but)

Tyler stared at himself in the mirror. 

He wore the beanie, had the makeup, and that was normal for their performances. 

Something about the rest of his wardrobe felt so right, so much better than his usual concert attire. 

“Tyler?” Tyler whirled around at the sound of his name to face Josh. 

“You ready?” Josh raised an eyebrow at Tyler's choice of clothing. 

Tyler smiled nervously. “Yeah.”

“You'll do great, man.” Josh smiled back comfortingly. 

They stepped out onto the darkened stage. Tyler grabbed his microphone from the piano. 

As the lights came up, Tyler felt anxiety curl in his stomach like a gut-punch. 

Well, too late to change. 

He stuck one hand in his pocket when he didn't have to play the piano, and he eventually got enough into the performance to climb up onto the piano. 

It was after the performance that he felt regret. 

Why did the guy have to be an asshole?

Tyler wished he hadn't worn a dress. 

Afterwards, in the dressing room, as Josh took off his makeup slowly and carefully, Tyler spoke. 

“Josh, I think…”

“Yes?” Josh paused, showing that Tyler had his full attention. 

“I think I'm a girl.”


End file.
